In the use of snap-in bushing type toggle switches such as disclosed in E. T. Piber U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,965, dated Mar. 2, 1976, and assigned to the assignee of this invention, it has been found desirable at times to remove these switches from the mounting panel. Due to the stiffness or semi-rigid nature of the plastic material from which the snap-in collar or skirt is made, difficulty has been encountered in attempts to squeeze it sufficiently to release it from the hole in the mounting panel. Switch removal has been attempted by use of a tube having a bore no larger than the hole in the panel. However, pushing such tube over the snap-in collar or skirt to squeeze it has a tendency to scrape and deform the collar and to spread out and flare its panel-contacting periphery even more on the front of the panel and to pinch its periphery between such tube and the face of the panel thereby damaging the collar while failing to release the switch. Consequently, it has been found desirable to provide a removal tool that will effect quick removal of the switch without damaging the same.